


Not Your Gift

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro does the unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Gift

Zoro happened to owe Franky a favor which was the only reason he had brought the small yapping creature into their apartment. The fluffiest husky puppy, promptly named “Donny”, was currently running in circles around the coffee table in their living room. Robin’s birthday was coming up, and Franky had gotten her a friend for Ceaser. He was concerned about how he would explain this all to Sanji when he got home, but he’s sure the cook would understand.

“I’m home!”

Donny made the tiniest barking sound, and the thud of hurried footsteps sped towards the living room. In a rush, Sanji dropped all of his things and bent down to pick up the puppy. The look of hope in his eyes was devastating to the swordsman.

“You got us a puppy!”

“No, it’s for Robin.”

Sanji’s look turned dark, but Donny had begun to rub his muzzle against his cheek so the effect was ruined. “You bought a dog for Robin and not me.”

Zoro swallowed around the lump in his throat. “It’s not from me. Franky got it for Robin and Ceaser, and I owed him a favor, so I have to watch him until her birthday.”

The dark look on Sanji’s face passed when Donny let out another tiny bark. The husky hopped out of Sanji’s arms and hopped back and forth, placing his paws forward on the ground whenever he landed. Sanji rubbed a hand along the fur of his back making him roll over and whine for more attention.

“Remember that it’s for Robin, so don’t get attached.”

“How dare you bring a dog in this house and tell me not to get attached. You should’ve said no. Now _I_ want to keep him, but I couldn’t ever hurt my precious Robin like that.”

Zoro decided to hit the last nail on the head. “His name is Donny.”

The puppy was immediately scooped up and pressed against Sanji’s cheek. “Nooooo, not Donny. You’re a monster!”

Zoro kissed his forehead in an attempt to soothe the now pouting chef.

**Author's Note:**

> i was so happy to hear robins birthday was in a couple days because id planned on writing this for weeks


End file.
